


Gift

by DarkZorua100



Series: Prompts that went wrong fast [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, don't mess with Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/pseuds/DarkZorua100
Summary: Rin was sick and tired of having to see Yugo live like that so she decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rarityfangirl31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarityfangirl31/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! I hope everyone is having a wonderful time with the people they love while I'm sitting here at home, loveless, writing fanfiction #forever alone XD not that I mind anyway. 
> 
> Anyway, I finally wrote something for Appleshipping! I truly do love these two together so it is about time. One of my super amazing friends,   
> Rarityfangirl31, has been feeling down lately so I made this to cheer you up, PAQ! It starts out with angst but it does have a happy ending. So I hope you like it, Rarity, and same to the rest of you!

Love was in the air. Rin watched from outside her bedroom window as the Valentine’s Day fever hit everyone hard. Whether it was couples going out on dates, holding hands, or just flat out making out in plain sight, she had seen it all. Her new place just so happened to be close to the central park of the city so she wasn’t surprised to see all the affection going around today.   
  
However, it didn’t seem like everyone was feeling the love today.   
  
Rin’s fists tightened at her side when she saw her best friend, Yugo, leaving the orphanage he lived at, wearing a shirt that was way too small on him and pants that were obviously way too tight, taking the trash out. Rin could tell from the way that he was walking that he was exhausted, more than likely having to stay up all night doing the chores.   
  
Rin hated this. Yugo and her both grew up in different orphanages, the only difference being that Rin’s orphanage actually gave a damn about the children they took in. Yugo, on the other hand, found himself in orphanage hell. The kids there were abused beyond belief and if anyone of them should call child services about it, the caretakers, who had blackmail on just about on everyone in the area, would use something against them and send them off with a smile before beating the child who made the call. Yugo did that once and as soon as he did, he got the whipping of his life.   
  
Now Rin can only stare at her best friend who looked older in years. He honestly looked like he was about to collapse any second now. Rin just wanted to rush down there, grab her best friend who didn’t deserve any of this, and get him to a hospital as quickly as possible. But she couldn’t. That hellhole of an orphanage would do everything in their power to keep those kids locked in their chains.   
  
“Why don’t you just escape? You can hide out in my new place, Yugo.” Rin suggested to him when he came to deliver her groceries. That orphanage also happened to own a food store in the area as well and as much as Rin hated to give them any of her money, it was the only time she and Yugo got to speak with each other.   
  
“No way in hell, Rin.” Yugo replied right away, like it wasn’t even up for debate. “They have cameras all over the place. They will track me down and if they find me at your place, who knows what they will do to you for getting involved.”   
  
“But Yugo-”   
  
“Just drop it, Rin.”   
  
But no, she couldn’t drop it, specially on a day like this. This was the day that others were meant to feel love and Rin truly loved Yugo. She had to do something.   
  
But what? Rin wondered watching as Yugo dragged himself back into the hellhole, closing the door behind him. What can I do?   
  
A family walked past her window, walking their dog. The two kids were running ahead while the mother and father were walking hand in hand and as soon as they passed out of her sight, an idea struck Rin.   
  
Wait...how can I be so stupid?! I know exactly what I can do!   
  
....   
  
“You want to what?”   
  
Rin looked at the devil lady like she was stupid.   
  
“You heard me. I want to adopt Yugo.”   
  
The witch looked amused at that while Rin certainly wasn’t. “That’s cute, my dear, but aren’t you around Yugo’s age?”   
  
“Yes I am but I’m older. I just turned eighteen not too long ago.”   
  
“Oh is that so? May I see your birth certificate than?”   
  
Rin bit her lip at that. “No...I was a orphan myself not to long ago...I don’t know if I have one or not.”   
  
“Well that is to bad. We need to verify your age if you want to adopt a child.”   
  
Rin was pretty convinced they didn’t need it and was just screwing with her.   
  
“Listen lady, I’m not one to lose my cool so easily but I’m taking Yugo out of here whether you agree to it or not.”   
  
“My dear, you would be breaking so many laws if you did that.”   
  
“Takes one to know one.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Rin pulled out a camera, much to the surprise of the witch.   
  
“You might have this whole town wrapped around your little finger, witch, but what would happen if somewhere else found out about this hellhole of yours?”   
  
“What is that?!” The witch questioned, pointing at the camera.   
  
“I gave Yugo a mini camera to hide here. Over the last week, it has filmed your actions and I’m pretty sure they won’t hold up well in court.”   
  
“Are you threatening me?!”   
  
“Yugo is my best friend and now that I’m old enough to do something about it, I am. So would you please so kindly hand me the paperwork, miss?”   
  
The witch didn’t look amused anymore. “And how do I know you aren’t bluffing?”   
  
Rin raised an eyebrow at that. “You really want to take the chance that I am?”   
  
The witch bit her lip at that. She certainly didn’t look happy and with a scowl, went to the backroom to get the paperwork.   
  
…   
  
“Rin, what the hell did you do back there?”   
  
Yugo was looking at her like she was a goddess as Rin was busy setting up a place for him to sleep. Her apartment was only one room and while she didn’t have a problem with her and Yugo sharing a room together, there was only one bed and as much as Rin was happy to have Yugo out of that place, he smelled like crap and needed a few good scrubbings before she allow him onto the bed.   
  
“I gave that witch a taste of her own medicine.” Rin replied casually which honestly scared Yugo.   
  
“You blackmailed her? How?”   
  
“By pure luck honestly.” Rin said with a long sigh of relief that her bluff actually worked.   
  
Yugo blinked in surprise at that. “Rin, you scare me at times.”   
  
“As you should be.” Rin turned around to face him. She didn’t have any boy clothes but she couldn’t stand to see him into those super small clothes of his and gave him one of her oversized sleeping shirts to wear as she out right forced him to take a shower after she got him a proper meal and medical treatment. “Oh and Yugo?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
Yugo was taken fully by surprise as Rin leaned over and kissed him on the lips. When Rin pulled back, she was blushing slightly while Yugo was full out red.   
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
